A Vicious Avatar Rip Off
by oOKermitTheFrogOo
Summary: Being apart of this world isn't a dream.  Please note, this project is on Hiatus. :


**PLEASE READ! I can't believe no one has thought of this before. I mean, it's genius isn't it? O_O I'm sure a lot of other writers could do this parody better than me. But whatever. It's my idea so there. XD IMPORTANT! Okay, so Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo are the same person in this. You know how in the movie, the guy turns into an Avatar? That's what this is. Cosmo is the human that turns into an Avatar, or in this case, Anti-Fairy. Okay, so the human who turns into the Avatar is Cosmo, but this is where it gets confusing. The whole story the main character (human/Avatar) has Anti-Cosmo's mind. So…ugh…you'll get it when you read the story. T^T **

When I was lying there in Abracatraz with a gigantic hole blown into the middle of my life I began to have marvelous dreams of flying. I was free at last, finally able to take that first breath of true air. For once being outside the dismal walls of prison, or even shut in the confines of what I was supposed to call home. Words cannot describe how wonderful it felt, that I could fly. Soaring through the silky air at inhuman speeds, letting each and every gust fill me, allowing it to give me a reason to live again. Of course, you must always wake up.

I woke up in what appeared to be a box of some sort. I wasn't quite sure where I was, only that it looked somewhat familiar. I knew that my memory would return soon enough, so I kept calm. My throat was dry. In a way, it felt clogged up. It had a queer taste to it, I couldn't quite name it. I slowly felt myself being lifted up, and I looked around to see what it was that was carrying me. I saw nothing, only that I was floating, being held down by a strap on my chest. Anti-Gravity. Basic Black Magic. Then the memories started flooding in, slowly at first, and I connected them together, filling out a chart of chronicles in my mind. In this box you don't dream at all, it doesn't feel like six years. Yes, I had been in a deep hibernation for six years. It felt like an afternoon nap to me. Peculiar, did any of my companions awakening feel the same? I tilted my head wincing at the sudden snap of pain. It felt like just another hangover.

Without any warning, I began sliding backwards, well it was either that or the roof of the box was moving forwards, but I couldn't quite tell, I felt slightly nauseous. A moment later, I was revealed to a large room, with other boxes like my own. I was still a bit fazed so it all looked like a blur. The room was tinted with blue lights everywhere, giving it an eerie glow. My brother was the scientist. Indeed, I had the brains of the two of us, but I didn't feel the sudden urge to be shot out, light-years in space to find out all the answers to questions better left unsolved.

Suddenly a man drifted over to me, I think his uniform was white, but the blue in the room made it difficult to decide. He gave me a reassuring smile, grabbing my arm tightly in a comforting manner.

"Have we arrived?" I asked, hearing my voice come out as raspy and weak. Yet my English accent was still eminent. I didn't like this, I hated being feeble like this. I felt so breakable, like a porcelain object…like with one mere drop I was done for.

"Yeah sunshine, we're there. Wake up, Cosmo." The voice was faintly recognizable to me, but for perhaps the millionth time, I couldn't quite put my finger on the matter.

And with that, he kicked off the wall, leaving me to attend to more pressing matters.

-.-.-

"It's about your brother." The gruff voice of Jorgen Von Strangle greeted me, it wasn't the best sound to me, I had never particularly liked Jorgen. I didn't hate him though. Well, let me put it this way. If Jorgen was on fire, and I had a bucket of water, I would drink it. At this moment in time however, I had more important things to think about than that pillock. I indeed knew I would regret it, but I hesitantly allowed my gaze to fall on the pale body of my brother. I immediately feel a sense of hollowness, like there was nothing inside me. Well, there was. A war of emotions had been breached. I sighed, contorting my facial expression so I looked calm. I was good at that. I liked to call myself an actor. My brother's name is Schnozmo. We've never been that close, no matter how much we look alike, we had nothing in common personality wise. That doesn't mean I didn't care about him. Seeing him like this disturbed me greatly, but I had seen far worse in my life time.

So, a week before he was going out for what he called his "purpose", what he thought was his "destiny", what he had been dreaming about since childhood…a man with a gun cut his journey short. Why? Just for a meaningless paper in his wallet.

-.-.-

That memory flashed through my mind as I looked around the blue room once more, not really seeing it, but wiping a strand of moss hued hair in the way of my vision away nonetheless.

"You've been asleep for five years, nine months, and twenty-two days! You will be hungry! You will be weak!" The man who had addressed me earlier shouted to all those awakening, confirming my previous suspicions.

"If you feel nausea please use the sacks-" I drowned the rest of his sentence out with my own thoughts, because memories and voices were all clambering to be heard. Perhaps I was just another idiotic fool heading somewhere I was going to regret. Waltzing right into the face of death with a courageous smile on my face, dimwitted thoughts of: 'It's not gonna happen to me!' echoing in my head. I open the locker, and decide to just accept what happens to me.

-.-.-

Up ahead, was Yugopitania. We grew up hearing about it, but I never would have gone as far enough to thinking I would be visiting this distant planet. Malicious stories about the 'Anti-Fairies' that inhabited the unknown planet were being mumbled about by many of the crew mates. Me? As I said before. I accept my fate… I brought it upon myself, after all.

-.-.-

"Your brother was an important piece in our mission, Mr. Cosma." Jorgen said, looking at me with those cold blue eyes, I felt as if they were staring into my soul sometimes, with how icy and calculating they were.

"We'd like to talk with you about taking over his contract, since your G-Nome's identical to his…you could step into his shoes…take his place, so to speak. You could say yes, and be of use…or you could have your puny bones crushed!" Jorgen shouted, yanking me out from my inner babble, tearing me away from the memories of my brother. I chose to not respond, just watch meekly as they placed my brother's body into a card board box, and slid it into the furnace. The flames licked at the one person I still had left, taking him away from me, leaving me alone in the world once again.

**GOD! XD I'm so sorry this was boring. D: The next chapter will be better!** **But do you get what I was trying to say at my first Author's note? Ugh…this is confusing isn't it? Okay so Anti-Cosmo is narrating, and he's the main character and he's telling the story. But he's human right now, and he has the physical appearance of Cosmo. :D There ya go. I think that sums it up. Well, sadly, this means there's no happy-go-lucky Cosmo in this story. …You know what? I am going to find some way to cameo Cosmo. Well, anyway, thanks for reading! Review! Feel free to flame. T^T**


End file.
